Damsel in Distress
by Stina1
Summary: Kate has a very idealistic opinion of pirates and their style of living. What will happen, if she actually meets one? No Will, no Elizabeth, just Jack.
1. Default Chapter

Just Another Damsel in Distress  
  
Her bosom heaved, her lips trembled, as she watched his tall figure  
appear in the frame of the door. Silky black hair, that was tied in a  
ponytail, framed his clear-cut features, and his amber eyes blazed at  
her. She backed even deeper into the room, looking timidly at  
the man, who was now slowly walking towards her.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
She shouldn`t have those impure thoughts about this man, a pirate. She shouldn`t long to lie in his strong  
arms, shouldn`t desire to drink from his lips, shouldn`t crave for the  
feeling of his gentle hands on her naked skin.  
  
"Kate, it`s time."  
  
She should keep her distance instead; keep up her mask of arrogance. Soon her fiancé would come, soon she would be saved  
from this criminal and her own treacherous desires.  
  
"Kate, get yourself ready." The voice was harsh with impatience.  
  
She had to be cold, show him her contempt a little bit longer. Just a few more hours.  
But when she looked into his brown orbs, she knew  
her attempts of resistance were to no avail.  
  
"What keeps you so long?"  
  
With one more step he stood right before her.  
"My Love!" His voice was coarse with passion; a passion  
that overflooded her with a wave of lust.  
  
"Kate, answer me!" Now the voice held an unmistakenly threatening tone.  
  
Her knees trembled and she would have fallen, if it wasn`t for him pulling her tenderly in his arms. Her  
heart hammered inside her chest, as she looked up at him, unable to  
say anything. But the flicker in her eyes showed him all, her mouth didn`t dare to speak of; all, he had to know.  
  
The voice had grown silent, but there were steps coming closer.  
  
He embraced her even tighter and the heat of his body clouded her mind. As she gazed helplessly in his eyes, she feared, yet anticipated the pressure of his lips on her own. Slowly he lowered his head...  
  
"Kathryn Mary Sanders! I hope for your own good, you`re not reading one of these silly books again"  
  
Kate hurled her book away, that slid across the floor under her desk, where it came to a halt. She turned her head just in time, to see her stepmother open the door and rush to the bed, she was lying on. Jocelyn Sanders`blonde hair wiggled in carefully combed curls around her round face and her navy blue dress wasn`t more than half a number too small. Only her cheeks were more flushed than usual, and Kate had a distinct idea who the reason for this excitement was.  
  
"What are you doing there, Kate?" Her stepmother stood before her, her arms set akimbo. "Have you forgotten, it`s your birthday party? Or did you plan to show up in your underwear?" Knitting her brows she walked over to the wardrobe and searched for an appropriate dress. Obviously she wasn`t particularly content with what she saw and turned to Kate again. "Really Kate, I don`t understand, what you need all these trousers for. That`s man`s clothing, and definitely not appropriate for a young lady."  
  
Kate didn`t reply, but when her stepmother continued her searching for a lady-like dress, she sighed inwardly.  
  
"Ah, here it is." With a relieved sigh her stepmother turned to Kate and handed her a dress of mossgreen silk; the lower part was so long and swinging that she would have to walk really slow to prevent herself from tearing it by tripping on the seam; the bodice on the other hand was so tight, that she wouldn`t be able either to hide anything nor to breathe.  
  
Kate groaned. "No, mother not that ...dress." The last word was spoken, as if it was something nasty and disgusting.  
  
"What do you mean, my dear?" warbled her stepmother, her old charming self again, now she knew Kate would do as she wanted her to. "You`ll look pretty in it. The colour will complement the green of your eyes perfectly; And the cut will show what a nice figure you have. You`ll charm all young gentlemen down there, especially Thomas Winston."  
  
"Oh,no," Kate rolled her eyes. "He`s a bore."  
  
"He`s a very well educated young man, coming from a rich, honoured, noble family." Her stepmother said sharply. "And you`ll behave like a lady, is that clear?" Her watery eyes glittered.  
  
"I am no lady!" Kate shouted, stamping her foot, as if to emphasize her words.  
  
"Then it`s time you learn to behave like one. I want you to wear this dress and come down. And I assure you you`ll charm Mr Winston - at least, until you open your mouth and start speaking." She sighed, looking resignated at her stepdaughter. "I only hope, your beauty will suffice to make him forget your language."  
  
"I ..."  
  
"No more word." Her stepmother`s voice sounded final. "You know, even though we`re rich, we aren`t noble." A dreamy gleam appeared in her eyes. "Maybe Mr Winston will propose to you. If you marry him, we`ll be a noble family, too. Then you`ll be Lady Kathryn Mary Winston, and I`ll be the mother of a real lady. Lady Winston - doesn`t that sound good?" Her eyes cleared again. "I`m gonna go downstairs and keep your guests entertained. And you better come down within the next minutes."  
  
When she finally was gone, Kate gave a sigh of relief; but then her heart became heavy once again. She knew she wouldn`t have much of a choice, and it wasn`t like she despised Thomas Winston. She just didn`t feel enough for him to get so emotional. Sure he was rich and noble and polite and friendly - and boring.  
  
She shot a longing look at the book, she had thrown away. A pirate`s life - passion and freedom, that would be her style of living. She knew she would enjoy it so immensely, travelling over the oceans, free as a bird, a seagull or no, even better than this, a sparrow. A cheeky sparrow with glittering eyes, enjoying the company of others, never staying long at one place, but sometimes coming back to a favourite, demanding and stealing, but doing it so charmingly, that noone would ever mind.  
  
With a deep sigh Kate tore her look from the book and turned it onto the green silken cage that was lying on her bed. Mechanically she put the dress on and sat down before her mirror to comb her hair. Her stepmother was right. The green was almost the same colour as her eyes, and her long brown hair flowing in waves around her shoulders, would direct all looks on her low neck. Looking at her reflection she saw a young, beautiful lady - and despised her with her whole heart. Lady - just another word for doll, puppet, attached on invisible strings.  
  
She took the golden locket, that was hanging at the mirror, in her hand and caressed its surface tenderly. Her father would never make her wear this awful dress, he would never ask of her to be a lady, he would let her do as she pleased, would let her run around in the sun without nagging her to come inside to save her delicate pale skin; he would allow her to wear trousers, so she didn`t have to watch every step she made. He would let her read her books and encourage her dreams of freedom and independence. Oh God, how much she missed him!  
  
Kate felt tears well up in her eyes and wiped them away with the silken sleeve. She opened a drawer and put the locket inside, when her look fell on the scarf. She drew it out and looked at it. It was made of rough wool and a glittering silver thread went through the red, lilac and orange material. It was a screaming mixture, an insult for everyone, who wasn`t completely colour-blind. But it was the last gift of her father and Kate loved it dearly. She remembered exactly the moment he had given it to her. He had come into her sleeping room late at night and told her it reminded her of him; that she was as vivid and untamed at the red colour, as straight and independent as the orange, and as vulnerable and tender as the lilac. Her character was like a patchwork, but over all her different shades laid the gleam of natural nobility: the courage to stay true to herself. A gleam that often dazzled other people, who hadn`t this glittering core inside. He then had layed the scarf on the pillow beside her, bent over, kissed her forehead and left the room. It was the last time she had seen him.  
  
Kate sniffed, but managed to surpress the rising tears, and put the scarf loosely around her neck. Of course her stepmother would be in a fit of rage, but she didn`t mind. She just needed something that reminded her of him to survive this evening.  
  
God, if life was really fair, a goodlooking pirate would come. One, who was maybe despised by society, but as she knew from her books, he would have a heart of gold, an inner nobility, society would never see. He would take her away with him, and she would finally be free. Free like a seagull, or - she smiled to herself- like a cheeky sparrow. But it didn`t seem, as if life wanted to be fair to her today, she realized, as she remembered the party, that was waiting for her. Happy birthday, Kat! She muttered, as she got up and left the room to join the guests she hadn`t invited. 


	2. chapter 2

Soft murmuring mixed with the melodious clink of glass, weaving a carpet of cultivated harmony, only casually interrupted by the shrill laugh of Jocelyn Sanders, who had entangled Thomas Winston in an extended exchange of insignificant flourishes. The room was illuminated by countless candles that were scattered apparently coincidentally -but anyone, who knew Mrs Sanders, didn`t doubt for a moment, that they were stood in exactly the right angle to soften her wrinkles.  
  
Kate stopped at the top of the stairs and silently regarded the other guests. On the crimson red couch in the corner near to the door sat Emilia and Florence -two young ladies, her stepmother had advised her to befriend with, cause they had style, but Kate had found, that she didn`t like their style in the least-, squeezed in between was George Davington, the other gentleman she was supposed to charm tonight; even though his flaming red hair and big ears, who stood off visibly, didn`t qualify him to be referred to as goodlooking, his origin made him the most attractive match next to Thomas Winston. Coming from a noble family, even if impoverished, he had a very good reptuation and good prospects of making a big career in the navy.  
  
So it came, that the two most desired ladies, the goldenhaired Emilia and ravenhaired Florence, had both set their sights on him. While they were insulting each other with the sweetest compliments, he looked quite unhappily, but couldn`t get get away without appearing as rude. When she saw his tortured smile, Kate planned to release him of his pain and lead him away to talk to him. From all people in this town, at least those who belonged to the upper class, he was the only one who understood the unpleasant situation she was in. Like her he was supposed to marry to his familie`s advantage. She, to give her family the status of nobility; he to help his family financially. So they would have been the perfect match to each other, but both had realized quickly, that they`d never be able to love each other, even though they became very good friends. They often met for a walk and discussed a wide variety of things, and Kate had come to esteem him very much, for he was witty, generous and always respected her, a quality men didn`t show very often towards women. The only trouble was his narrowminded opinion of pirates; he saw them just as filthy, criminal subjects, he had to chase, arrest and -if possible- hang. They had fought many verbal battles about that subject. He had warned her not to be so idealistic and romantize these criminals, and she had persisted, that they were just misunderstood people, who were truely good inside. She hadn`t managed to change his conviction yet, but she was certain she would one day.  
  
Something distracted her from her thoughts. Not a special sound, but the complete absence of any noise. All voices had grown silent, and all looks had turned to her, surprise and disdain written in most faces. Her stepmother flashed angrily at her, obviously hardly able to refrain from rushing at her and scolding her for ruining her perfect party. Emilia and Florence, one heart and soul again, flashed each other a significant look, the hint of a contemptuous, strangely satisfied smirk curling their thin lips. Even George`s face wore the expression of surprise and concern about her appearance; subconsciously Kate raised her hand to the rough wool, as if hoping to find consolation and security by merely touching it. The focused silence was closing in on her, taking away her breath and she felt the need to gasp for air; but she stood like nailed on the floor without flinching or fleeing. It was Tomas Winston, who broke the silent spell. He strode towards the stairs and reached out for her hand. Thankfully she let him lead her to a table, where he handed her a glass of champagne. Immediately the people turned away and resumed their talks again.  
  
"Thank you." Kate took the glass, twisting it in her fingers. "And not only for the champagne." She smiled weakly.  
  
Tomas eyes gleamed, as he returned her smile lovingly. "You`re beautiful, Kathryn."  
  
Kate sighed inwardly. Even his compliments were boring, she thought and scolded herself shortly after that. He had rescued her from a very unpleasant situation, she shouldn`t think so bad about him; besides he was really goodlooking. His smooth blonde hair and his hazel eyes gave an interesting contrast; his fine beardless features had the slightly pale colour, that was typical for aristocratic scions, who didn`t need to work. Unlike George he had never needed to excert himself to get what he wanted. His name and money opened every door as if by magic, and so he had found himself in a diplomatic position at the early age of 25, without even recognizing how he had gotten there. Suddenly Kate became aware of him, looking expectantly at her. Apparently he had asked her something, while she was thinking about him.  
  
"Excuse me," she said, blushing slightly. "I must have been absent for a moment."  
  
He smiled compliantly. "You`re thinking too much for a woman."  
  
A wave of aversion rushed through her body at the sound of his words. And suddenly she remembered, what it was she didn`t like about him. He was just as any other man of this incest-infected aristocratic brood.  
  
"You shouldn`t stuff your pretty head with too many thoughts."  
  
"And what should I stuff my pretty head with, Mr Winston?" Kate retorted stiffly, feeling bitter gall rise up inside her throat.  
  
Thomas Winston appeared to haven`t noticed the sharp tone in her voice and continued. "You shouldn`t think at all, dear Kathryn. You should have a man at your side, fulfilling your every wish, before you even know about it and treating you like a princess." He moved his hand to touch hers, but Kate quickly withdrew her hand.  
  
"I`m no princess, Mr Winston. I`m just the daughter of a simple merchant, as you may remember."  
  
Thomas laughed softly. "Henry Sanders hardly was a "simple merchant"."  
  
"You`re right." Kate threw her head backwards and flashed arrogantly at him. "My father is anything but simple or ordinary." She emphasized the word "is".  
  
"And neither is his lovely daugher." He took her hand and drew it to his lips.  
  
"Kathryn," a serious gleam appeared in his brown eyes. "Will you give me the pleasure of having a walk with you?"  
  
"What? Now?" Kate blurted out, gazing in horror at the huge dark window.  
  
Thomas shook his head smiling. "Of course not. That wouldn`t be appropriate."  
  
"Of course not." Murmured Kate.  
  
"But I´d be delighted, if you`d allow me to take you for a walk tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Kate surpressed a shudder, as she thought of the promising prospects of having to spent her Sunday-afternoon, filled with boredom and insignificant small talk. Well, at least she would be able to train her ability of find even more ways to evade his hardly noticeable avances. She sighed inwardly. If he only tried to kiss or embrace her, then she`would at least have the chance to kick him, where it really hurt. But as she knew from sooner meetings, he would be the perfect, boring gentleman. She only wished she could decline his offer for a walk, and read her beloved books or discuss with George the nature of pirates instead. But that was simply impossible. Her stepmother wouldn`t allow that, and slowly she ran out of excuses to avoid his presence.  
  
He was still looking at her expecting an answer and so she shrugged. "Okay, why not?" But when she caught up a warning look of her stepmother, she forced a smile onto her lips. "I`d be delighted to spent the afternoon with you."  
  
Shit, she thought to herself. That wasn`t ladylike at all. Men were delighted, women were just thankful, and furthermore the second part of her sentence was a bit ambiguous. At least she hadn`t told him she would be glad to spent the night with him.  
  
But Thomas appeared to be so pleased with her answer, that he ignored her faux pas. God, she really wished a pirate would come through this window and rescue her from this Prince Boring. And now would be a good moment!  
  
Suddenly the glass of the window splintered into uncountable pieces, and a dark figure stumbled in, lost the balance and sank on his knees. Kate`s heart stopped for a moment. Could it be her prayers had been answered so promptly? 


	3. chapter 3

Then all of a sudden it got loud. Mrs Sanders, Emilia and Florence screamed; George`s hand moved to draw his sword, but of course it wasn`t there; Jocelyn Sanders allowed no weapons on her parties. Kate made a step towards the kneeling man, but was held back by Thomas. "Don`t."  
  
At that moment the man began to stammer huskily. "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, we loot. Drink up, me ` earties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don`t give a hoot, drink up me ` earties, yo ho. Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate`s life for me." Then he fell flat onto his face, where he remained motionless, while his hat slid across the floor.  
  
"A pirate." Emilia breathed weakly, and let herself sink into George`s arms, receiving a murderous glance of Florence, who hadn`t reacted quick enough.  
  
"A pirate." Kate`s eyes gleamed. But as she made another step towards him, Thomas gripped her arm.  
  
"Kathryn, it`s too dangerous."  
  
Kate snorted. "Dangerous? Can`t you see he`s completely helpless?" Since she had turned to Thomas, she didn`t notice, that the pirate had opened one eye a slit, watching her interested. "Let me see, if he`s alright." She shook off Thomas` arm and knelt down beside him.  
  
George, who had finally disentangled from Emilia`s embrace, got up and quickly stepped towards her. "Kate, stay away from this creature."  
  
Kate sighed enerved, never turning her attention from the man on the floor. She softly shook his shoulder. "Are you okay, Mister? Do you need a doctor?"  
  
Like lightening the pirate jumped to his feet, pulling her up with him. Before Kate even knew what had happened, she found herself leaning against his sinewy body. While one hand was wrapped around her waist to keep her close, the other pressed a cool blade against her throat. Not so tight to cause her pain, but tight enough to make her realize the sincerity of her situation. The pirates in their books never behad this way.  
  
"Thank ye, luv." He said in a low, amused voice. "I ´ave ev`rything I need."  
  
Her books also didn`t mention, that pirates smelled penetratively of rum. Kate began to feel dizzy and a feeling clasped her heart, she had never expected to feel: fear. But the moment she realized, she was beginning to get scared, hot rage boiled up inside her. Who was he to hold her hostage? She wasn`t one of those fearful ladies, fainting at the mere sight of him. Instead she was the only one in this room who had wanted to help him. The rage rose up inside her throat and exploded in a sharp hiss.  
  
"Let go of me!" she demanded loudly.  
  
The pirate tilted his head, a slightly confused expression on his face. "What `d be the sense in that, luv?" He straightened up again and pressed harder on her throat, making it almost impossible for her to breathe. "Better stay there!" he shouted and George, who had tried to sneak up to him, froze in his tracks. The pirate loosened the pressure on Kate`s throat, but didn`t take the dagger away. He drew her backwards with him, until he had a broad overlook over the whole room; then he nodded towards Thomas, who was still standing beside the table, apparently paralysed by the last events.  
  
"Ye go over there!" He motioned Thomas to join the other four persons on the couch and Thomas obeyed without further hesitation.  
  
Boring little whimp, Kate thought contemptuously. George had at least tried to free her, and he didn`t even have the prospects of marrying her and receiving her fortune.  
  
"Good, an` now dare to move and doll `ere will regret it."  
  
Immediately Kate felt her temper rise and the smouldering rage finally overpowered her fear. "I am no doll." She spat.  
  
"Bit sensitive, are we, luv?" He chuckled quietly. Then he sheathed his dagger and turned her round to him, never letting go of her waist. When Kate saw his face for the first time, she drew in a sharp breath. He was a pirate, but definitely not one of those, she knew from her books. His hair, even though long and black as it was supposed to be, was tangled and various weird things were braided into; His eyes, sparkling in a beatuiful chocolate colour, were dark-framed, making him look somehow strange. And she had never read about a pirate, who wore a moustache, even though she had to admit, the beard gave him a mischievous daring look. He raised his free hand and ran it through her curly hair. When Kate tried to shy away from the sudden touch, he gripped the back of her head, forcing her to keep eyecontact.  
  
"Long flowing locks," he said and let his callous hand travel down the sides of her face.  
  
Suddenly Kate longed to hide her face in his hand to inhale his masculine scent. But when she became aware of her indecent thoughts, her eyes widened in shock and she stared panic-stricken at him, praying he wasn`t able to read her thoughts.  
  
"Soft ivory skin, big green eyes." His hand deserted her burning face and travelled down her side, until it rested flat on her belly. Kate gave a choked scream, as she felt the warmth of his skin sip through her dress, sending a tingling sensation through her body.  
  
"A silken gown, matching the color of yer eyes - ye are a doll." He concluded.  
  
Kate simply stared at him, gathering all her strength to master these unfamiliar feelings, that were rushing through her body all at once. When she didn`t reply, he leant in and whispered in a low voice. "Ye `ave control yerself better, luv, I can see the fire in yer eyes."  
  
His words brought her to her senses again and she struggled against his hands, but to no avail. When she realized, she didn`t have the touch of a chance against his strong grip, she paused and flashed at him.  
  
"Take your hands off me!" she shouted with a lot more determination than she actually felt.  
  
A grin illuminated his face. "Say the magic word."  
  
"Now!" Kate shot back without thinking.  
  
He laughed heartily. "Ye`re not the pleading one, aye? If I let go of ye, will ye behave and stay by me side?"  
  
Kate nodded eagerly, seeing her chance to get free.  
  
"Good," a smirk formed on his lips. "I`d be faster and stronger as ye anyways."  
  
He hardly had let go of her, as Kate started to run, but she didn`t make any headway. He gripped her hand again and drew her vehemently back, swinging her round to him once more, so she crashed against his body. He put both arms firmly around her middle and grinned down on her, golden teeth flashing in the candlelight.  
  
"Told ye before, luv."  
  
Kate stared up at him, mesmerized by the way dark flames were dancing in his eyes, and so she didn`t flinch, when he brought his mouth down to hers and captured her lips in a short kiss. His lips were rough and salty like the wind, that blew across the oceans, wild, untamed and free. Subconsciously Kate licked her lips to consume every drop of this enticing taste of freedom. When her gaze met his again, she jerked at the sight of the knowing smirk, that had crept onto his face. He had watched her all the time, had seen how she had humiliated herself, had felt her resistance crumble to dust under his gaze, his touch, his kiss. Oh God, now she really felt humiliated. If she only could hide somewhere! Hide from this disgrace, hide from these eyes, that seemed to know all the things about her, she didn`t even know herself. Feeling the shame setting her cheeks on fire she lowered her eyes. Maybe if she broke the eyecontact, his ability of reading her mind would be broken as well. But this strange man obviously didn`t thought of letting her save the scarce remains of her dignity; he brought his hand under her chin and raised her face up to him. Kate felt the tears of humiliation prick at the back of her eyes, afraid she`d start to cry every moment, but when she saw his warm smile, the burden that had plagued her a moment before, was lifted and she couldn`t surpress a grin, that was rising from the depth of her stomach up to her face.  
  
Suddenly her stepmother shrieked. "Take your filthy hands off my daughter, you scum!"  
  
"Yer daughter?" The pirate raised an eyebrow and looked questioningly at Kate, who returned the look equally puzzled. Her stepmother had never called her daughter before. He let go of Kate and swayed towards her stepmother, raising a finger thoughtfully to his lips. "Then I s`pose ye must be Mrs Jocelyn Sanders?" He stooped, picked up his hat and put it on his head again, as he gave a mocked bow towards her. "I am Capt`n Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Sparrow!" Thomas hissed, his face contorted to a mask of disgust. Everyone turned to him in surprise and even Jack eyed him curiously.  
  
"We met before, mate?"  
  
Thomas lips were a thin line, when he answered. "You`re quite known for your insolence and luck." His eyes gazed coldly at the pirate. "But this time you`ve annoyed the wrong people."  
  
Jack narrowd his eyes and a threatening undertone vibrated in his voice, when he spoke. "Believe me, I`m only annoying right people."  
  
"Sparrow?" Kate said incredulously. "Sparrow?" She let herself sink down to the ground, shaken by a fit of laughter.  
  
Everyone turned their looks on her again and jack walked back to her, looking at her, as if she had gone crazy. "Are ye sober, lass?" he asked worried.  
  
Kate dried her tears of laughter and got up again. "What? Oh yes, your name just reminded me of something."  
  
"Ye heard me name before?" Jack eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Not exactly "heard"." Kate replied, still smiling.  
  
"Kathryn Mary Sanders." Her stepmother cut in sharply. "A lady doesn`t talk to scum."  
  
"Ye`re a lady?" Jack looked at Kate, his eyebrows raised high into his forehead.  
  
Kate shrugged. "Some people think I am. And you? Are you really scum?"  
  
He grinned broadly. "Many people think I am. So lady Kathryn," he waved his hand, let it linger in the air for a moment, as if he had forgotten about its existence, and then stretched it out to her. "prepare yerself to get starting."  
  
"Starting where?" George asked, an alarmed tone in his voice.  
  
"To me ship."  
  
"You won`t take her anywhere, you bastard." Thomas hissed through gritted teeth, but noone took notice of him.  
  
"You have a ship?" Kate looked at Jack, her eyes gleaming.  
  
"Cause I ` have, luv. What`s a capt`n without `is ship?" He smiled to himself, obviously highly amused about her question. "But before we go, I need some things."  
  
"What?" Kate`s face was an image of confused naivete.  
  
"Gold, silver, jewels, whatever." He grinned and nodded towards the group of people, that gathered round the couch. Florence shrieked and hid behind George.  
  
"You mean?" Kate looked from Jack to the little group and back to Jack.  
  
He nodded. "Aye."  
  
"But you can`t, I mean, you mustn`t." Kate stammered. The pirates in her book never stole like common thieves; they didn`t rob honest, if spoiled people. They fought and robbed bad people, and only, if they had a noble reason in doing so, but not because of simple greed. She stared at Jack, disapproval showing in her eyes.  
  
"No, you won`t rob these people. They are my ....guests." Not even now she brought herself to call them her friends.  
  
Jack seemed to think about it for a moment, then waved his hand carelessly. "Don`t mind." When he saw the incredulous expression on Kates face, he gave a hoarse laugh. "What, luv? I`m a pirate after all."  
  
Kate shook her head. "I won`t let you do that."  
  
Jack, who had made a step towards the group, stopped; he stared at her with open mouth, before he blurted out with roaring laughter. "Ye wanna hold me back?"  
  
"Yes." Kate raised her chin. "I will hold you back."  
  
She had just finished her sentence, when she found herself in a familiar position again: leaning against his body, one of his arms wrapped around her waist, while the other pressed a blade against her throat.  
  
"Listen, luv," he breathed into her ear. "Ye`re still me hostage, savvy?"  
  
When she didn`t reply, he intesified the pressure of the blade. "Savvy?" he repeated more sharply.  
  
Kate swallowed hard. "Savvy," she said unwillingly, trying to surpress the tremble in her voice.  
  
"Good doll." Jack smiled and put the dagger away.  
  
Kate raised her foot and stamped with all her might onto his boot. Even though the thick leather saved him from a major injury, the surprise was enough to make him losen his grip.  
  
Blocking out the obscene curses he sent after her, Kate tore herself away from him and ran towards the couch, where she stopped to catch her breath.  
  
When the swearing apruptly stopped, she turned anxiously around. But what she saw, was even worse, than what she had expected. Jack was holding her scarf in his hands and let it glide through his fingers.  
  
"Give it to me!" Kate screamed, feeling tears shoot to her eyes.  
  
"This is.interesting." He raised his head and looked straight at her, his eyes challenging hers. "I think I`m gonna keep it."  
  
Kate heard the rush of blood in her ears. He wouldn`t take that away from her! Not her scarf! It was hers, a gift of her father, and she would never let him take it. Never! A curtain of red rage sank down before her eyes and with a furious scream she darted towards him.  
  
Jack held the scarf up into the air, just out of reach for Kate.  
  
"I knew ye`d come back." Jack grinned. Apparently he enjoyed this situation immensely.  
  
Kate stopped her attempts to reach the scarf and glared at him. "Give it to me!" she stamped her foot in helpless fury; an action, that only made Jack grin wider.  
  
"Why should I do that, luv?"  
  
"It`s mine!" Kate howled with angry frustration.  
  
He tilted his head and regarded her attentively, as if to say: "And where`s the point?"  
  
Kate stared back, speechless, defeated; How much she hated him now! How much she hated her own powerless condition! She knew there was no way to overpower him; no way to reason with him; and there was definitely no way, she would ever beg and plead. She drove back the tears, that urged to flow widely. He might take the only thing of value, she ever owned; He might take away the only visible memory, that was left of her father, but he would never see her cry. She curled her fists, bitterness rose inside her throat and filled every inch of her being. Pirate or not, there was not much of a difference between him and other men. He was just a man, who loved to see the defeat in her eyes, who loved to show her, how weak she was. He would regret this! She didn`t know, how, but she would make him pay for this!  
  
Her eyes shot daggers at him, and for a moment it seemed, that Jack had noticed the power of her inner turmoil, for his grin faded slightly, but just a second later it was back again. Without taking his eyes from her, he raised the scarf to his face and sniffed, inhaling its scent deeply.  
  
"It still smells of ye."  
  
That was all it took to break Kate`s toilsomely maintained selfcontrol; blinded by fury she rushed at him, throwing her body against his to make him fall.  
  
Taken aback by her attack he swayed and quickly put his arms around her waist, pressing her even closer to him, to balance her swing with his own body. His attempt of keeping on his feet worked, for even though he staggered dangerously he didn`t fall, but it took all his concentration to keep the balance and so he was distracted from the group around the sofa.  
  
George nodded towards Thomas. "Now!" Simultanously they ran towards the swaying pair, that looked as if it was united in a breathless dance.  
  
Jack noticed the blonde and redhaired man literally in the last moment and hurled Kate towards both, causing the three of them to collide. He didn`t even took the time to watch them go down onto the floor in a muddle of arms and legs; instead he swang round quickly and escaped through the broken window into the dark night. 


	4. chapter 4

Thomas and George quickly recovered from their surprise and after having disentangled their bodies, they jumped to their feet, left the room to collect their weapons - Thomas` sword and George`s sword and pistol- and hurried to search the disappeared pirate. Kate needed some more minutes to put her gown in order and haul herself up. She looked undecided from the window to the group of scared women. Her stepmother was groaning and mumbling incoherent words; Emilia was breathing heavily, as if she was about to hyperventilate, but when she became aware, that both gentlemen had gone, she grew silent and clinged to Florence, who had turned pale as a shroud. Kate sighed and looked at the window again. These women wouldn`t be any help to her. If she wanted to get back her scarf, she would have to get it on her own. She slowly walked towards the window, still hesitating. But then the image of Jack, mocking her came back to her mind, and she felt something turn hard inside her. He had stolen her scarf like a common thief and thieves had to be chased, arrested and -if possible- hung. Ignoring the excited orders and pleas of her stepmother, she stepped through the broken window into the night.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Itwas pitch-dark. Jack had chosen the right night for his attack. There was no moon, spilling milky light over the black trees, that circled the garden behind the house. Antracite clouds swallowed every light, and not even some lonesome stars glittered through the darkness. Kate had gone only a few metres, when the grass before her melted with the dark trees, and she couldn`t tell heaven from earth anymore. An uncomfortable shiver ran down her spine, as the darkness was closing in on her, leaving her disoriented and blind. For a moment she thought about going back to the safety of the house, but then she made out two contours in a certain distance and quickened her steps to reach Thomas and George. Now that she was deprived of her ability to see clearly, her other senses were sharpened. For the first time in her life she smelled the freshness of air, heard the silence around her speaking loud, felt the wind brush softly the skin on her naked arms, causing the fine hairs to erect. She stopped, trying to get used to this unusual way of sensing, and when she thought she had adapted to it, it changed. The air around her thickened and a faint scent of rum tickled her nose. She held her breath and slowly turned into the direction, she had sensed the change first, when a heavy arm sank onto her shoulder, turning her round.  
  
"What are you doing here outside?" Thomas stood before her.  
  
"I," she stammered, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Go back into the house." He said firmly, pointing back, where she could make out the faint gleam of candles.  
  
"No." She taughtened her shoulders and rose to her whole height. "I won`t go back. I wanna help you."  
  
"Kathryn." He sighed. "It`s too dangerous."  
  
"I don`t care about danger." Kate threw her head backwards. "He has stolen my scarf and I will take it back."  
  
"Kathryn, I beg you, for once in your life, just obey." Thomas hissed.  
  
"No, it`s my right to take back what`s mine." Kate`s voice grew louder.  
  
"Go back to the house, Kate!" Thomas almost shouted at her.  
  
"Hey, hey," George joined them. "Could you two please be quiet, or do you want him to know where exactly you are?"  
  
"I haven`t time for this. You tell her to go back." Thomas whispered and turned away.  
  
"George, I can help you. You know I won`t go back. Let me help you chase him. You know I can do it." Kate looked determined.  
  
George sighed and put his hand on her arm. "And what about your mother?"  
  
Kate frowned and looked questioningly at him. "What about her?"  
  
"She, Emilia and Florence are all alone in a house with a broken window, while this pirate maybe still sneaks around here."  
  
"Yes, but..." Kate began and was interrupted by George.  
  
"While you`re able to defend yourself, they most probably aren`t. Someone has to take care of them."  
  
Kate sighed, realizing she was fighting an already lost fight. "But I want to get my...."  
  
"I promise, if I find him, I`ll strangle him with your scarf, if that`s what you want." George said with a little smile. "But now please go back and take care of the women. Can you handle a pistol?"  
  
Kate nodded eagerly. "Yes. My father has taught me to, in case, I`d have to defend myself."  
  
"Good." George handed her the pistol. "If that criminal appears, don`t be afraid to use it."  
  
Kate stroke the cold even surface almost tenderly. "Don`t worry I won`t."  
  
And with these words she turned and went back to the house. George watched her, until she had disappeared inside, before he joined Thomas on their search again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Blast it! Jack kicked a stone, trying to relieve some of his frustration. That had been a real disaster. He could only hope that noone would ever learn, how he had made a fool of himself. How he had been overrun by a girl, he, the infamous Capt`n Jack Sparrow, feared and admired by all. And he hadn`t been able to carry out a simple plan. Furthermore he had returned with empty hands and hurting feet. That girl had some power, mentally and physically. An almost appreciating smile appeared on his lips. But what had he expected? She was the daughter of Henry Sanders after all. He spat onto the ground, walking away from the garden. He would have to teach her a lesson about how to treat the infamous Capt`n Jack Sparrow next time they would meet.  
  
Suddenly he heard a twig crack behind him. Quickly he swang around, his dagger raised threateningly. When his look fell on a familiar round face, he sighed and put the dagger away.  
  
"Gibbs, ye shan`t sneak onto me, if ye wanna stay alive."  
  
"Sorry, Capt`n," the elder pirate replied calmly.  
  
"Gimme the rum." Jack needed something to drink; he couldn`t think clearly, when he was beginning to get sober. Gibbs handed him the bottle and Jack took it, swallowed a big gulp, wiped his mouth and burped loudly, before he gave it back. Now, that was better!  
  
Gibbs took a gulp himself, before he looked questioningly at Jack. "Where`s the girl?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "Not `ere. Besides she`s not a girl anymore." A sensual smirk curled his lips, when he thought of her soft body pressed against his.  
  
Gibbs looked thoughtfully at him. "Well, maybe it wasn`t a good idea at all."  
  
"What ye say?" Jack stared indignantly at him. "It was me idea!"  
  
"Aye, Capt`n. But" Gibbs shook slowly his head. "appear on her birthday party? With all these people around? I dunno."  
  
Jack grinned mischiviously. "Capt`n Jack Sparrow always makes an impressive entrance. And if it didn`t work tonight, it`ll work some other day."  
  
He gave a shrug, turned around and swayed down the street in a swinging, quick pace. 


	5. chapter 5

Waiting. Listening to the ticking of the clock. Waiting. Watching the dark nothing outside. Waiting. How she hated to wait, without being able to do anything, just waiting. Waiting for what? For Capt`n Jack Sparrow to come back? For George and Thomas to return? How long did it take to find a drunken, noisy pirate? Kate paced back and forth in front of the window, staring outside, while the pistol was lying heavy in her hands.  
  
"Kathryn, step back from the window!" her stepmother wailed. "And do you really have to carry this awful weapon?"  
  
"It`s not appropriate for a lady to have a pistol." Emilia`s cool, clinking voice sounded behind her.  
  
Kate slowly turned around and shot her the coldest glance she was capable of, even though it was nothing compared to the arrogance, reflecting from Emilia`s ice-blue eyes.  
  
"If I wasn`t carrying this pistol and willing to use it, you`d be pirate`s food the minute Jack decides to come back. Or do you plan to faint him to death?"  
  
For a moment Kate thought she had seen the corners of Florence`s mouth twitch slightly, but then the moment had passed and her pale face looked as expressionless as always. On the other hand her stepmother`s face wore a very clear expression, the expression of utmost disapproval; an expression that would turn into screaming anger very soon, as Kate could tell from experience. And her experience didn`t betray her.  
  
"Jack?" Jocelyn Sanders said incredulously. "Jack?" She repeated distinctly shriller and planted herself before Kate. "Since when are you and this man such good friends, that you call him by his name?"  
  
Kate rolled her eyes and sighed. "You don`t really expect me to show him reverence by calling him Capt`n, do you?"  
  
Her stepmother opened her mouth and closed it, as she realized, that Kate had a point.  
  
"I only wish, he`d come back." Kate stared dreamingly out in the darkness, while her fingers caressed the cool surface of the pistol.  
  
"Kathryn!" her stepmother gasped and her hand rose to her heart.  
  
"It shouldn`t be such a surprise." Emilia smiled coldly. "Probably her manners are more fitting on a pirate-ship than in the company of civilized people."  
  
Jocelyn Sanders swang round and goggled at Emilia, but was unable to produce a sound. To everyone`s surprise Florence raised her voice. "Emilia!" she said, a warning tone in her voice. "Stop it now."  
  
"What?" Emilia looked innocently at her. "Just look at her! She`s been wearing a truely disgusting scarf, she was having a conversation with a pirate and now she`s even having a pistol." She snorted. "What man would ever appreciate a lady with a pistol?"  
  
"George does." Kate said slowly, gaining grim pleasure from the expression of confused shock, that was painted on Emilia`s pretty face.  
  
"I don`t believe you."  
  
"You should." A male voice said from behind.  
  
Kate whirled round, raising her pistol and let it sink again, when she recognized the two men, who were coming through the window. While Thomas was as handsome and well-groomed as always, George looked tired and worn-out. Twigs stuck in his tousled hair, his clothes were dirty and one sleeve was torn, showing a spot of scratched skin.  
  
Emilia flew towards him, squeezing a tear out of her eyes. "Oh George," she breathed and nestled up at him. "I was so scared."  
  
"But Kate was here with you." He said.  
  
Emilia`s mouth twisted into a pout, when he shoved her away softly, but then she conjured up an enchanting smile. "Thank God, she was; she was so brave. I would never have had so much courgage. But in the end, what could a girl do against such a criminal?" She shuddered. "It`s our nature that we need a man`s protection. Don`t you agree, Florence?"  
  
She looked expectantly at the darkhaired girl, but Florence stared absentminded at George`s torn sleeve. She stepped slowly closer and looked from his arm up into his face. "You`re hurt." Concern sounded in her voice.  
  
He smiled warmly down on her. "It`s nothing, Florence."  
  
"Are you sure?" she bit her upper lip.  
  
"Yes, I`m alright." He confirmed.  
  
Kate looked from one to the other, a little smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. So, that was interesting! She would have to have a little talk with George. But this had to wait until the next morning. Now they had other issues to deal with. She wanted to step forwards, when Thomas approached her.  
  
He put his hand lightly on her arm, an expression of worry in his hazel eyes. "Kathryn, I apologize for my lack of manners."  
  
Kate frowned, trying desperately to remember what he had done, but she couldn`t recall a single moment, when Thomas Winston hadn`t behad like the perfect gentleman.  
  
"I shouldn`t have shouted at you, but you must understand, I was concerned about your safety."  
  
Kate laughed quietly and waved her hand. "Ah don`t worry about that, Thomas."  
  
He bowed towards her. "Thank you for your understanding. I promise I will behave better from now on."  
  
Kate surpressed the question, how on earth he could ever improve his perfect manners and nodded silently, before she stepped towards George, tipping his arm to catch his attention. George interrupted his mute exchange of looks with Florence and turned to Kate.  
  
"Did you find him?" Kate looked questioningly at him, but George shook his head.  
  
"No, unfortunately we didn`t. I think he has gone - at least for now."  
  
"And my scarf?" Kate`s face darkened. "How do I get my scarf back?"  
  
"Will you please forget about this god-damned scarf!" her stepmother suddenly blurted out. "This is really serious."  
  
"But dad gave it to me!" Kate screamed, fighting back the tears.  
  
Her stepmother threw her hands into the air, as if to announce her resignation and turned to Thomas. "Is there still a chance to get a hold of him?"  
  
Thomas shook his head slowly. "I don`t think so. Probably he`s already returned to his ship and set sails. And noone can catch him, when he`s on his ship."  
  
"So he escapes again?" she smiled bitterly.  
  
Thomas nodded. "I fear so."  
  
"I fear, it`s even worse, Mrs Sanders." George said slowly. "I don`t believe it was a coincidence he came here tonight."  
  
Jocelyn Sanders let herself sink down on the coach and hid her face in her hands. When she raised her head again, it looked grey and old. "What do you suggest we should do, Mr. Davington?"  
  
Before George could answer, Kate planted herself before her stepmother, frowning at her. "Don`t you think you`re exaggerating, mother?"  
  
"You don`t have the slightest idea, what you`re talking of, Kate." Jocelyn Sanders` voice was hardly audible.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kate`s confusion grew. "He`s just a simple pirate. I mean, sure, he stole my scarf, and he has to be held responsible for that, but ..."  
  
Two arms sank down on her shoulders, turning her round. "Listen to me, Kate." Thomas said quietly, sinking his eyes into hers. "Whatever you think of him, one thing is for certain: this man is not "a simple pirate". He is Jack Sparrow, Capt`n of the Black Pearl."  
  
When the confusion didn`t vanish from her face, Thomas sighed and took a step back. "You know, it`s rather ironic, that you, who`re so obsessed with pirates, haven`t heard of the infamous Capt`n Sparrow and his Black Pearl." A bitter smile glided over his face. "Sparrow is the one pirate, we never could get hold of. Oh sure, he`s been arrested for at least a thousand times, but somehow he always managed to get out of the tight spot and escape. He continues to board, plunder and sink ships; he steals, kidnaps, blackmails ransom, threatens innocent people, violates the laws, humiliates the government, fights, kills and gets away with it."  
  
Kate glanced unbelievingly over at George, who ran his fingers through his flaming red hair and nodded. "Thomas is right, Kate. Sparrow may look like a weird, drunken madman, but he`s really dangerous."  
  
Kate swallowed, trying to digest this unexpected piece of information. The image Thomas had conjured up didn`t seem to fit in the image in her mind. Sure, Jack Sparrow was a pirate, but he had this certain nonchalance that made it hard to picture him as a plundering, merciless robber, who indulged in slaughtering men and violating women. They all had to be wrong. It couldn`t be. Jack wasn`t dangerous, Kate tried to calm herself. But then a memory flashed through her mind. She remembered herself caught in Jack`s vice-like-grip, a cold blade pressed to her throat, showing her clearly who the upper hand had. A shiver ran down Kate`s spine. He had sounded so serious, absolutely determined.  
  
George stepped closer to her and patted her hand. "You were lucky, Kate."  
  
"But he didn`t hurt me, George. He could have killed me, but he didn`t do." Kate looked up at him, her eyes begging him to assure her, that Jack wasn`t the bastard, Thomas had pictured him.  
  
George sighed wearily. "You`re far more worth to him, when you`re alive."  
  
Sudden fright made her stomach twitch. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You`re the heiress to a considerable heritage." Thomas mingled in. "Now that your father is dead, you`re a rich girl."  
  
"My father is NOT dead!" Kate screamed, unable to hold back the tears anylonger. "He is not dead." She repeated quietly, a lost expression in her eyes.  
  
While George pulled her in his arms and cradled her, until her sobbing slowly died down, Thomas and Mrs Sanders exchanged sorrowful glances. Finally Mrs Sanders broke the silence.  
  
"Listen, Kate," she said, more softly, than she had ever spoken to Kate. "It`s been almost six months now and you must face the truth. Your father won`t come back."  
  
Kate raised her head and swallowed down the last tears, that rose in her throat. "No," she shook her head slowly. "I don`t believe it." Her voice grew loud and shrill. "How can you believe this crap? How could you give up that easily? Did you ever love him?" she glared at her stepmother, her hands curled to fists, her cheeks glowing fevereshly.  
  
Jocelyn jerked back, as if she had been slapped. "How can you say that?" hurt darkened her eyes. "However," she slowly regained control. "You must understand, that you`re in danger. This pirate wanted to kidnap you."  
  
"But he didn`t." Kate detached from George and sat down on the couch, resting her face in her hands. "And now he is gone."  
  
Thomas sat down beside her, taking her hand in his, forcing her to raise her head and look at him. "He won`t give up, Kathryn. He will come back."  
  
Kate shook her head stubbornly. "It was just a coincidence. He could have threatened Emilia or Florence. I was just there at this moment."  
  
George sat down on her other side and shook his head. "No. Just think about it. He broke coincidentally into your house, coincidentally at your birthday party, and he tried coincidentally to kidnap you; you who`re coincidentally a rich girl, as Thomas has pointed out. Do you really believe in such a large number of coincidences?"  
  
Kate turned her head, looked at him for a long time and finally sighed deeply. "I guess not."  
  
Thomas rose to his feet and paced up and down before her, deeply lost in thoughts. Finally he stopped and looked at Mrs Sanders. "Mrs Sanders, Kathryn can`t stay here, it`s too dangerous. Do you have family, where she could stay for a while?"  
  
Mrs Sanders shook her head. "No, we haven`t any relatives left. I don`t know where we could send her."  
  
"I know." Florence said quietly.  
  
All heads turned to her, looking at her curiously, and she started to explain. "I`m having a cousin in Marseille, and I was planning to stay for some months in France. Kate could come with me." She added hesitating, casting a careful glance on Kate. But Kate was like paralysed by the developments of the last minutes and didn`t even try to protest.  
  
Mrs Sanders breathed a sigh of relief. "That`s a good idea. And maybe your cousin can even teach her how to behave like a lady."  
  
George stood up. "Kate, did you hear it? You will go to France."  
  
He held his hands out and Kate took it mechanically, standing up. "Yes, as you wish." She said flatly. "Maybe it`s the best solution."  
  
Thomas stepped towards George. "George, can you take care, that they`ll get there safe? I`m unable to come myself."  
  
George nodded and smiled encouragingly at Kate. "Seems, Florence, you and me will go on a little journey."  
  
Kate straightened up and a little smile lit up her face. "The company could be worse."  
  
"Well, I`m relieved that`s all decided." Mrs Sanders said. "But it`s late and we all should go to bed. I`d be glad if you stayed all here overnight. I really would feel better with two young gentlemen here tonight. We have enough guest-rooms. Mr Winston and Mr Davingtion, you could share one room, and Emilia and Florence the other."  
  
With these words she turned to leave the room and the others followed her silently. 


	6. chapter 6

Two days later Kate was standing in her room, preparing for the journey she was about to start. Her bed disappeared under a heap of partly smooth, partly rumpled gowns, her chest of drawers was wide open as well as the wardrobe. On the floor in the middle of the room stood a huge trunk, that was empty except for a golden locket, laying on the ground. Kate stood in front of her bed, her eyes wandering undecided from the clothes on her bed to her wardrobe. Finally she made up her mind and walked over to the wardrobe. She knelt down and when she rose to her feet again, a neatly folded package of rather unusual clothing lied in her arms. She carefully put the pair of grey trousers and the white shirt onto the ground of the trunk, stuffing the gowns rather carelessly onto it. Contented with her work she let her look roam around the room until it fell onto the ground beneath her desk. There still layed the pirate-book she had thrown there, when her stepmother had ordered her to appear on her party on that evening that had changed her life, throwing her into the eye of a storm. Slowly she went towards her desk and picked up the book. It was opened in the middle, showing a treasure map, an illustration, seperating chapter 10, when the wild, charming pirate lost his lady to the treacherous aristocrat, from part 11, when the lady finally recognized her fianceé`s maliciousness and returned to the capt`n of her heart, who in turn - of course- renounced the treasure, he originally had been coming for. A half ironical, half bitter smile tugged at the corner of Kate`s mouth, as she thought of what Jack would do in such a situation. Being the caricature of a pirate he was, he probably would dump the girl to keep on chasing after the gold. But why should she bother about what Jack would do? He was no business of hers, unless running from him counted as business, of course. With a sigh she shut the book and put it into the trunk, stuffing it at one side. Then she closed the heavy trunk and shoved it outside by using her hands and feet. A last she gave her room one final look, before she turned around and closed the door, not knowing, that she should never return.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack was standing on his ship, one hand resting lightly on the wheel. Shielding his eyes with the other hand he looked out into the distance where the endless blue lied in front of him. That was the life he`s always wanted to lead. He was free; free from all these foolish rules, governments tended to take so seriously; free from the trouble of a constantly bickering wife; free from the force of fitting into a system that squeezed every bit of life out of its members, turning them into obedient puppets instead, who were always trying to do the right things; always trying to obey the rules. But what was the sense in that? What was the sense in a life without a little bit of fun? Personally he had always made sure, that he would have as much fun as he could. And something in the changing wind told him that a lot of fun was lying in front of him, just a few days and a boarded ship away.  
  
"Capt`n?" Gibb`s voice interrupted Jack`s thoughts, and he casted his old mate a fleeting glance, before his eyes searched the horizon again.  
  
"What`s up, Gibbs?"  
  
"The crew wants to know, if we`re heading to Tortuga again."  
  
"Aye." Jack nodded and then looked Gibbs full into his face, a dark light shining in his eyes. "But first we gotta do something else."  
  
"What?" Gibbs frowned.  
  
A wide grin flew across Jack`s face. "Gotta take a passenger on board."  
  
"Sanders` daughter? Jack, ye can`t be serious. They almost caught ye last time, remember?"  
  
Jack nodded, his grin spreading even wider. "Aye; But I`m `ere, no?"  
  
"But, Jack," Gibbs tried to appeal to Jack`s reason; a thing, even though he still wasn`t sure, if it existed. "Ye can`t go back. They`ll be waiting fer ye."  
  
"I won`t go back."  
  
"But ye said ye wanted to get the girl." Gibbs stared at him questioningly.  
  
"I do." Jack smiled, enjoying the confusion that was painted on the other man`s face. "We`ll get her on sea."  
  
When instead of disappearing the confusion on Gibb`s face just increased, Jack gave a deep sigh. "Tell me, Gibbs, if ye had a daughter and I would try to take her away, what would ye do?"  
  
"Scalp ye and sell yer head to the highest bidder." Came the prompt reply.  
  
Jack grinned selfcomplacently. "Would be a good deal. But what, if ye couldn`t catch me?"  
  
Gibbs thought for a moment and then answered slowly. "Hide her from ye."  
  
"Aye." Jack nodded. "But where?"  
  
"Dunno." Gibbs gave a shrug. "Away from `ere. Another country. I guess."  
  
Jack beamed and spread his arms widely. "Ya got it, mate. And when they set sails to bring her to another country, we`ll be there, savvy?"  
  
A grin grew on Gibb`s round face, as understanding broke through to him. "So, we wait and hide and then chase them and board their ship? Bloody brilliant, Jack!" He gave a roaring laugh and patted Jack`s back, before he turned to go to inform the crew.  
  
Jack stared into the distance again, searching the horizon for the familiar merchantman. He could almost smell the splendid times ahead of him. Times full of fun, challenges, adventure, revenge and a treasure of course. A lewd smirk curled his lips. Well, two tresures actually. Capt`n Jack Sparrow was about to honour his bad name again. 


	7. chapter 7

Finally. Kate gave a breath of relief, reached up into her hair and loosened the knot, so that her hair was falling down her shoulder. That was better, but something wasn`t right yet; she looked down the silken gown, she was wearing. Her eyes glinted impishly, as she bent down, opened the trunk and took out the trousers and shirt. Quickly she removed the gown, letting it fall to the ground, and put on her favourite clothes. Then she stepped towards the mirror in her cabin, regarding her reflection. The grey trousers were comfortingly wide, giving her enough freedom of movement; the white shirt was at least two numbers too wide; even after Kate had tied a cord around her waist, it still reached to the middle of her thigh, and the topmost button was just above her breast. But it would have to do, after all there were only George and Florence on board. And she was feeling so much better now.  
  
The door opened; Florence stepped into the room and stopped short, when she saw Kate. "Kate, what are you wearing?" her darkblue eyes stared incredulously at her.  
  
Kate tilted her head, biting her upper lip. "You think the neckline is too low?  
  
A little smile broke the expression of shock, that was painted on Florence`s face. "If I were you, I would worry more about the trousers."  
  
"What`s wrong with the trousers?" Kate looked at her reflection attentively.  
  
"They`re man`s clothes."  
  
Kate relaxed again. "As if I cared!"  
  
"No, I guess, you don`t." Florence sighed, bent down, gathered the gown from the ground, smoothed it and layed it carefully onto the bed. Then she walked over to her trunk, took out a neatly folded cloak and put it on.  
  
Kate watched her movements from the mirror. "Where are you going?"  
  
"George invited me to show me around on the ship, and since it`s quite fresh outside..."  
  
"George?" Kate said, raising one eyebrow. "Wanna tell me something?"  
  
Florence hastily turned away and bent down, taking surprisingly long time to close the trunk. "There`s nothing to tell."  
  
Kate turned round to her, the corner of her mouth twitching. "Are you blushing, Florence?"  
  
Florence straightened up again; her face was visibly reddened, but she met Kate`s gaze. "I know your stepmother would like to see you marry George, since you obviously don`t intend to encourage Thomas Winston to propose to you." She said seriously.  
  
"My stepmother would like a lot of things." Kate mumbled and then continued loudly. "Neither George nor me is interested in marrying, at least, not each other. Actually I think, he`s much more interested in you."  
  
Florence turned her gaze away. "I don`t think so."  
  
"Well, he didn`t offer me to show me around." Kate blinked at Florence, who couldn`t fight the broad smile, that was breaking through.  
  
"I hope you`re right."  
  
"Oh I surely am. And I promise I will stay here and not disturb you." Kate smirked. "Just take your chance."  
  
Florence, who had walked over to the door, turned her head back to her and smiled. "Thank you." She closed the door quietly behind her.  
  
When Florence was gone, Kate let out a sigh. What a pity she couldn`t go onto deck now! She hadn`t been on a ship for almost a year now. When she was younger, her father had sometimes taken her with him, but some months, before he disappeared, this had suddenly stopped. He had told her, that she was not a child anymore and that it was inappropriate and furthermore dangerous for a young lady to spend too much time on a ship. And even though she had begged and pleaded, he hadn`t allowed her on his ship anylonger. Kate slowly walked over to the large porthole beside her bed and looked outside. How she had missed standing on deck, letting her look roam over the endless blue, trying to see, where the sky merged into the ocean! How she had missed feeling the soft rocking of a ship, dancing over the waves! How she had missed smelling the fresh air, salty and free! But she would have to be patient some minutes longer, since she intended to keep her promise not to disturb Florence and George.  
  
Her look fell onto the small leather-bound book, that was laying on her bed; she could keep on reading her novel instead.  
  
She had just reached out for the book, when she heard a noise from the other side of the door. She quickly walked back to the door, opened it and looked up and down the floor. Nothing to see. Shrugging she closed the door and turned back into the room. She had automatically gone a few steps, when she suddenly froze, her eyes widening at the sight of her bed. Or rather at the sight of the man, who was sitting on it now. One foot put on the covers, his hand resting lightly on his knee, he was grinning at her out of dark-framed eyes.  
  
"Surprised, luv?" 


	8. chapter 8

Several seconds passed, in which Kate stared at Jack, trying to overcome her shock and decide, if she was scared, glad or angry. Suddenly she realized, that Jack was eying her up and down, and when she saw the naughty smirk on his lips, as he was gazing intently at the naked skin above her shirt, she decided, that above all she was feeling very vulnerable. Vulnerable and alone with a pirate in her cabin. All at once she felt the silence closing in on her, taking away her breath, and she feared she would choke, if she didn`t say anything. So she gathered her strength and glared at him.  
  
"How did you come in here?"  
  
He just pointed at the wooden wall at the side of the cabin without ever taking his eyes from her.  
  
Kate looked into the direction and gasped. One part of the wall protruded a bit, and when she darted over to examine it, she let out a surprised whistle.  
  
"That`s a door! A secret passage!" She gazed incredulously at Jack. "How did you know?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "Most pirate ships `ave such."  
  
"Yes, but..." Kate started, but when she realized, what he had been implying, her facial expressions turned hard. "This is my father`s ship you`re speaking of."  
  
"Never doubted that."  
  
"However," she threw back her hair and looked cooly at him. "What do you want?"  
  
Hid dark eyes gleamed mischieviously, as he sat upright, reached for her book and opened it.  
  
"I came for you, my dearest lady." His hand rose to his heart and his voice had a mocking sound. "You may think I came for the treasure, the gold and jewels, your fianceé has stolen from me. But my lady, the only treasure I care for now, is you. I implore you, leave your father, leave your fianceé, leave your old life behind and come with me." He let the book sink and frowned. "Ye really think pirates talk such crap? And by the way, luv, did ye think I came without me men?"  
  
Kate, who had sneaked over to the door, froze in her tracks. Was he bluffing? Well there was only one way to find out. She opened the door and slammed it shut again, when she saw a young man with filthy blonde hair grinning at her, while he was scraping his fingernails with a knife.  
  
"Told ye, luv." Jack yawned and stretched, his eyes surveying the room indifferently, until his look fell upon the gleaming locket at the foot of her bed. Kate, who had followed his look, swore inwardly. She must have incidentally pulled it out, when she put on her trousers.  
  
"Speaking of gold..." Jack bent forwards.  
  
But Kate was faster and curled her hand around the jewellery. "It`s mine."  
  
Jack tilted his head and smirked. "A bit materialistic, are we luv? Now be a good lass and give Ol` Jack the locket."  
  
Kate shook her head, stepping backwards. "I certainly won`t."  
  
Jack cocked his eyebrow, looking surprised at her. "No?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, it`s a yes?"  
  
"no."  
  
Jack sighed. "C`mon luv, ye must make up yer mind."  
  
"Don`t try to play your silly games with me." Kate hissed, feeling her temper rise.  
  
His smile was just too innocent to be genuine. "but that`s what ye do with dolls, playing, no?"  
  
Kate felt the urge to rush upon the smirking man, hitting his head with something heavy, but since the only thing within her reach was the chair before the mirror and she somehow doubted, Jack would just sit there waiting for her to smash his head, she abandoned this idea.  
  
"I told you I am no doll!" she spat instead.  
  
"Now will ye give me the locket or must I get up and take it meself?" The playful gleam in his eyes was replaced by a determined expression. Kate swallowed and took a step back. Surely he wouldn`t rip it from her hands, would he? 


	9. chapter 9

Jack shrugged his shoulders and unhurriedly got up. Kate felt rather uneasy, but she didn`t flinch and just stared at him. 

He was looking the same as the day, when he had appeared on her party; his black curls tangled and his eyes darkframed. And yet there was something different, but Kate couldn`t tell, what it was. On the other hand she could tell for sure, that she didn`t like the half amused, half hungry glimmer in his eyes, as he was swaying towards her. 

She stepped backwards, while he was reducing the distance without a word. Her thoughts raced, the silence was screaming in her ears. Why was he staring at her? Why wasn`t he saying anything? What should she do now? How could she get away from here? What would he do, if he reached her? And why was he still staring in silence?

"God damn it, Jack!" she cried out. "Say something!"

A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Ye`re wearing men clothes`."

Kate frowned annoyed. "I wonder why everyone feels like scolding me for that."

"Oh but I didn`t scold ye for that. I meself ` ave me own style of clothing." 

His eyes gleamed mischieviously, as if he wanted her to notice something without actually telling her. And suddenly she saw it. He had wrapped a scarf around his waist, red, orange with a silver thread. Her scarf. 

"How dare you!" she hissed. "Give it back!"

His lips curled into a smirk. "Come and get it." 

He raised his arms, while he was walking towards her.

"Stay there!" Kate shouted, taking one more step back.

"Ye don`t wanna `ave it back?" 

He slowly loosened the knot and let the cloth glide through his fingers. 

"But it`s so cool and soft and even useful as a lasso."

He quickly wrapped the  scarf around her waist and pulled her towards him.

Too surprised to fight Kate just stared at his face coming closer. 

"Jack," she finally managed to say. "Don`t."

"Don`t what?" he tilted his head slightly, penetrating her with his dark eyes. Then a broad grin illuminated his tanned face. 

"Ah ye think I`d kiss ye? But melady, what ye think of me? That I would force me kiss on ye?."

He pulled her even closer. Kate inhaled the smell of his very own scent mingled with rum and salt, felt his body pressed warmly against her own, and gave a quiet sigh, as she realized, she didn`t hate it as much, as she was supposed to.

Jack leant closer, until his nose almost touched hers, then he turned his head to whisper into her ear. "But maybe ye`re not so unwilling."

He lowered his head and his lips grazed the soft flesh of her neck. Feeling a shiver run through her body, Kate subconsciously moved closer to him, completely oblivious to her environment, to who he was, to who she was. All she was aware of was the touch of his hands, wandering painfully slow across her back, the feeling of his lips, planting little wet marks along her jawline.

"Not unwilling at all." He murmured hoarsely against  her heated skin, letting the scarf float to the floor.

His words were like icy water; she startled back, given over to the feeling of guilt and shame about what she had almost let him do.

"What dare you to imply, Mr Sparrow? This is not the way a gentleman should behave." 

She tried to sound calm and cool, but couldn`t entirely surpress a tremble in her voice.

Jack grinned smugly. "But I`m no gentleman. And ye`re not a lady."

"Of course I am." Kate protested. 

Jack smirked. "A lady wouldn`t enjoy this situation as much as you do."

Kate gasped for breath. "You think I`m enjoying this?" 

"I know ye do, sweet Catherine." Jack said softly.

"I can assure you, Mr Sparrow, I most certainly am not enjoying this." Kate`s voice grew shrill. "You`re the most…" 

But she never had the chance to finish that sentence. Jack pulled her vehemently closer, took her head in both hands and kissed her roughly.

Somewhere in a corner of her mind Kate knew she should do something. Scream, yell, kick him, slap him, but all she did, was getting lost in his kiss.

Finally he released her, smirking down on her.

"Definitely not ladylike."

He had just finished the sentence, when Kate`s hand came in harsh contact with his skin. Jack stroke his cheek and smiled almost shyly.

"I guess I deserved that."

Kate set her arms akimbo. "You absolutely did. And if you ever try something like this again, I will take care that you won`t be able to walk or sway properly anymore." She lifted her knee a little, a malicious glimmer in her eyes. "Savvy?" 

Jack took a step back, eying her suspiciously. "Savvy." His eyes flickered nervously. "But maybe we can seal our deal with a handshake?" 

"I don`t think this will be necessary."

"A deal must be sealed with a handshake. Pirate`s code." 

"Okay." Kate stepped slowly closer and stretched out her hand.

Jack took it firmly and shook it, but suddenly he gripped her wrist.

"Jack! You bloody bastard!" Kate screamed. 

Jack shook his head. "Yer language, melady!" He smirked slyly. "May I give ye a good advice: NE V E R trust  a pirate. N E V E  R! Didn`t yer father teach ye anything, luv?"

Kate struggled to wind out of his grip, but to no avail. "Let me go!"

"Not before I get what I came for."

"And that is?" Kate glared at him.

"The locket and ye, darling."

"Me?" she swallowed hard, feeling her knees get weak all at once. "You`re crazy, if you think I`d come with you."

He quirked an eyebrow. "I`m not asking ye."

Kate`s mind  went blank and she withdrew, until she felt the wall at her back. 

Still gripping her arm Jack stretched out his other hand. 

"The locket, luv."

Kate hesitated for a moment, but then she gave in. "Seems, I can`t keep the locket. But you have to pick it up yourself." She sent the locket flying through the air, until it finally landed on the floor at the other side of the cabin. 

Jack immediately let go of her and darted after it. Kate made a headstart and ran towards the wooden paneel, disappearing into the secret passage.


	10. chapter 10

Kate slammed the secret door shut to prevent Jack from following her too quickly and was given over to thick darkness. But her eyes soon got used to the absence of light and with a combination of touching, listening and seeing or rather suspecting she could make out, that she had landed in a long slim hose-like tunnel with wooden walls and a soft carpet, that devoured every sound. While she was feeling her way towards the exit – at least she hoped there would be an exit on the other side, after all Jack had taken this passage, too-, she wondered why her father had neede a secret passage in his ship and more important why he had never told her about it. But maybe he hadn`t known about it at all, maybe Jack was right and this was a pirate ship, and her father had bought it without knowing it. Cause it was just unthinkable, yes ridiculous to think that Henry Sanders, the most respectable, goodhearted, responsible man had been a pirate. She snorted. Why was she thinking about that crap at all? Probably Jack just wanted to irritate her, something he was very good in. Jack was irritating, selfish, arrogant and shameless, completely unlike the way she had always figured a pirate would be. He was a thief, a scoundrel, a despicable creature, getting delight in embarassing her, insulting her. And yet everytime she was near to him, her body seemed to have a life of it own. It drew her closer to him; the hairs of her arm erected, shivers were racing down her spine and heat was colouring her skin at the same time. Whenever his dark eyes pierced hers, she felt lightheaded as if she was just about to faint; feeling his rough, salty lips on her skin had sent fire through her veins, made her feel so alive. She stopped, catching her breath. She had to stop thinking about this man; this wouldn`t lead her anywhere. Oh yes, an inner voice whispered inside her head. It would lead to somewhere, to a place with sweated sheets, heated skin, naked souls. No, she scolded herself. That was not an appropriate thought, not even for her. Besides that was something she wanted to share with a man she loved, she respected and admired, and whatever her body said, Jack definitely wasn`t this kind of man. She shook her head as if to chase these thoughts away and tried to focus on what she should do now. Something just didn`t seem to be right; why wasn`t Jack following her? Why had he let her go? Sure, at first he had reacted instinctively, picking up the locket, but she could have sworn he would pursue her. And yet no sound was to be heard in her back. Kate`s heart pounded inside her chest. Where was he? Was he waiting outside for her? Or did he lock the exit and was still waiting inside her cabin knowing she would have to come back? What a fool she had been! Kate cursed inwardly. She had neglected the first rule her father had taught her: Always know where your opponent is. Kate sighed. It was too late now. She had decided to go for the exit and she would just try her luck. The darkness slowly became grey twilight, indicating the exit. She pressed her hand against the wooden door and gave it a light push. Her heart made a happy jump, when it swang open without a noise. When she carefully peeked outside, an ocean of dazzling light overflooded her, making it impossible to see anything.  
  
"Kate, go back!" an excited voice, she recognized as George`s, shouted.  
  
"Now, now, we`re so glad ye decided to join us at last." The shadow of a man fell over her and her heart seemed to stumble, when she recognized tangled hair, a moustache, a golden locket around his neck, and two familiar dark eyes sparkling with amusement.  
  
"C`m on, Miss Sanders, we all `ave been waiting just for ye. And don`t think about going back. I locked the door on the other side. I`m not stupid, ye know? So would ye be so kind and come out now?" He stretched out his hand and knowing she was defeated for the moment, Kate took it, stepping out into the glaring sunshine, her head raised up high.  
  
"Mr Sparrow," she said cooly. "I think you can let go of my hand now. I`m not likely escaping from this ship, am I?"  
  
"No, ye aren`t, luv." Jack laughed throatily. "But as I know ye, ye`d try even though."  
  
"That was almost a compliment, wasn`t it?" Kate tilted her head, unable to suppress a grin.  
  
"Better don`t get used to it. So," he turned to his men. "We`re leaving."  
  
"No, you are not." George broke free, started running and rammed his head into Jack`s stomach. Jack staggered back, gasped and loosened his grip on Kate`s hand just for a moment. But that was all Kate needed. She took advantage of the moment of shock, broke free and climbed up a mast, just high enough to be out of reach. Jack raised his hand and slammed his fist straight into the other man`s face, his action resulting in a high pitched scream of Florence. He immediately turned to her, indicating a mocked bow. "Melady, ye will teach this gentleman some manners, won`t ye? And please stop screaming." He rolled his eyes. "He`s not even bleeding." He pushed George towards two of his men. "Ye bilgerats better keep him back, or I`ll keelhaul ye, savvy?" He said sharply. The pirates both looked onto the ground, as if there was some treasure to find, and grabbed George`s arms tighter.  
  
The blonde man, who had been guarding Kate`s cabindoor, stepped towards Jack, patting on his back. "What?" Jack swang round, glaring at him. The young pirate pointed above his head to the mast, Kate was sitting on. An amused smirk curled Jack`s lips. "So Sanders has taught her something after all." he murmured.  
  
"Capt`n, shall I get her down?" the Pirate drew Jack`s attention back.  
  
Jack shook his head and said aloud. "No, Andy." He stepped closer to the mast, looking up at Kate. "Ye can`t stay up there forever."  
  
"Last time I was here for 6 hours." She giggled at the memory. Jocelyn had wanted her to dress up like a doll to attend to a dinner or ball – she couldn`t remember exactly what it was. Of course her father had noticed her high up on the mast, but he had`nt said anything. He had just put his finger on his lips and blinked at her, before he had gone to search for her somewhere else.  
  
"Kate, get yer sweet arse down here, now!" Jack thundered, his eyebrows formed a triangle, indicating growing anger.  
  
Kate shook her head again. "Nope. That`s not an option."  
  
Jack swang round, stamped towards George, drew his dagger and held it so tightly under his chin, that a single drop of blood fell to the wooden deck. "I guess saving yer friend`s life is not an option either?" he asked bitingly.  
  
"No, Jack, you can`t do that!" Kate`s voice sounded concerned.  
  
"Get down!"  
  
"Promise you won`t kill him."  
  
"I`m counting till three." "Please Jack, you must promise." Her voice held an unmistakenly imploring tone now, which Jack pleased more than hearing the moans of any whore in Tortuga.  
  
"One." Jack held one finger up.  
  
"Jack!" Kate`s voice sounded shrill with panic.  
  
"Two!" He held two fingers up.  
  
"Please, Jack, promise! Swear by the code." Kate slowly descended the mast.  
  
Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. This girl was driving him insane. He really would have to teach her what a true pirate was. But there would be time enough for that, so he could play nice just for once. "I promise."  
  
Kate glided down the mast and hurried towards Jack. Jack put his dagger away and smiled grimly. "And now be a good girl and come with me." he said, grabbing her wrist not too softly.  
  
"Yes." Kate said with lowered head, her lips hardly moving.  
  
"What did ye say? I didn´t hear ye." She raised her head and looked straight at him, urging back the tears, that were welling up in her eyes all at once. Jack was impressed. The girl had spirit. He could see she was frightened to the core and yet she didn`t avoid his eyes. There was a serious determination in her look, telling him that she actually would follow him voluntarily, well almost voluntarily.  
  
"I said I will come with you." Kate said firmly. "Under one condition."  
  
What was that? Jack frowned. Did she actually dictate him her conditions? Almost against his will he heard himself say. "What condition?"  
  
"You won`t harm my friends and will let them stay on this ship here."  
  
"Kate, don`t be silly!" George shouted, before Florence covered his mouth with her hand.  
  
"There`s no need for all of us getting trapped on a pirate ship." The blackhaired girl said. George looked as if he wanted to protest, but when Florence whispered something into his ear, he let his shoulders sink. "I guess, you`re right." He sighed, unable to meet Kate`s eyes.  
  
"So," Kate said calmly. "What is your decision, Capt`n?"  
  
Jack scrutinized her with a half unbelieving, half suspicious look. "Ye know that ye can`t demand anything, don`t ye?"  
  
"It`s not a demand, it`s a plea." Kate said quietly.  
  
"Ye`re begging me?" So there was indeed a way to bend Kathryn Sanders mind? Friends were her weakness? Good to know. Jack made a note in his mind.  
  
"Yes, I am." Kate said stiffly, then her green eyes flashed. "And this will be the last time I`m asking you. Your decision please!" Impatience grew in her voice.  
  
So goodbye to her submissive moment; here comes the stubborn age again! Jack smiled, reached out for her hand, leant over it and pressed a short kiss on it. "Who am I to deny a lady her plea?"  
  
He turned to his men. "We`re leaving. Let these two stay on board of this ship."  
  
And with these words he walked over to the rail, where a wooden plank led over the ocean to a ship with black seals. Kate casted George and Florence one final glance, before she followed Jack wordlessly. 


	11. chapter 11

„You promised, they might stay on board!"Kate glared at Jack.  
  
He took a step back and moved his hands appeasingly. "They may stay on the ship." An evil glimmer lit up his eyes. "They just might not want to."  
  
"You burned the damned ship!" Kate yelled, pointing a finger at her father`s ship that was being devoured by hungry tongues of fire.  
  
"Yes." Jack didn`t even look guilty.  
  
"You left them to die!"  
  
"That`s not entirely right. There`s a nice little island nearby. I suppose they can swim there." Jack stepped towards her and layed a slender hand on her shoulder. "Look, luv, I couldn`t let them sail home and get the royal navy to yer rescue, eh I?"  
  
Kate stared at him, for the moment at a loss for words. But then she moved her hand as if to cut the air. "That`s it!" She turned her back on Jack and walked away.  
  
"What do ye think ye`re doing?" he shouted at her back.  
  
"What does it look like?" she snapped. "I`m leaving."  
  
"No, ye`re not." Jack growled. "We `ave a deal, missy."  
  
Kate turned to face him, one eyebrow raised high into her forehead. "I just said I would come over to your ship. I never said I would stay here." And with that she turned and headed towards the rail.  
  
Jack cursed loudly, ran after her and caught her just the moment she was climbing onto it. He caught her in his arms and put her firmly onto her feet. "Ye stay `here!"  
  
Without a word Kate turned round trying to climb onto the railing again. Jack drew her back, threw her over his shoulder and hurried with the screaming and kicking girl under deck. He kicked a door open and threw her onto a bed, watching her with folded arms.  
  
When Kate found herself alone with Jack again, her shouting immediately stopped. Instead she stared at Jack, who was towering over her, piercing her with dark looks. That was not good. No that was definitely not good. She had gone too far, she could feel the waves of heat radiating from his body; could see his dark eyes spraying black fire. Her eyes nervously shifted to the open door.  
  
Jack leaned closer, his eyes flashing maliciously. "Please do it. Gimme a reason to..." His voice trailed away. To what? To hit her? Or doing something even worse?  
  
She watched Jack kneading his hands restlessly. Big hands, strong hands. Hands that could choke her easily in a fit of rage. Hands that were rough and warm on her skin. Her cheeks coloured. What was wrong with her? This man had kidnapped her, she had enraged him and probably he thought about killing her right now and all she could think of was how it would feel being caressed by his hands? Stay in focus she told herself. Say something, no matter what, just break the tension, say something.  
  
"A reason to what?" Damn it, wrong question, very wrong question.  
  
Jack glanced sinisterly at her. "Better don`t tempt me."  
  
Kate slowly backed away, pressing against the wall and pulled her knees towards her, embracing them, as if to protect herself. "Jack." She said hesitantly.  
  
He braced his arms at both sides of her head against the wall, his eyes boring into hers. "There are some things ye must understand," his voice was alarmingly quiet. "I am the capt`n of this ship, and I am to be respected. If I tell ye to stay, ye stay. Ye will not yell, ye will not kick, ye will not bite. Ye will not question me in front of the crew again. Ye will just do as I tell ye to. I am to be taken serious, savvy?"  
  
Kate swallowed hard, feeling his breath tickle her face. She could tell he was really angry with her and as much as she hated to admit it: she was really scared. She thought back at the day of her party, when Thomas had told her about Jack. He steals, kidnaps, blackmails ransom, threatens innocent people, violates the law, humiliates the government, fights, kills and gets away with it. The words still rang in her ears and when she looked into Jack`s blazing eyes the image suddenly fit alarmingly well.  
  
The tension grew to the unbearable, as they were staring at each other silently; why didn`t he move? What did he want to do now? What did he expect of her to say or do?  
  
"Savvy?" he repeated sharply.  
  
Kate felt a lump rising inside her throat; part of her wanted to deny him the answer, he wanted to hear; part of her wanted to fight him, part of her wanted to give a sharp reply as she always did in such situation, even though she couldn`t remember to have ever been in a similar situation before. But a different part, probably the one caring for her survival, advised her very urgently to restrain herself. "Savvy." She whispered, feeling the pain of giving in almost physically.  
  
"Okay." Jack relaxed visibly and sat down on the side of her bed. Patting her head lightly he asked: "What is there going on in this stubborn head of yer`s? Tell me, `ave I ever given ye a reason to not trust me?"  
  
Feeling the tension disappear Kate`s impulsive self broke through again. "You have stolen my things, burned my father`s ship and kidnapped me!" she practically shouted and looked carefully at him, searching for a sign of growing rage, but she detected none. Jack`s face was all relaxed, and the familiar vivid sparkle of mischief had returned to his coal rimmed eyes.  
  
"Ah yes, that." He scratched his head. "Ye can`t scold a cat for chasing a mouse. That`s what a pirate does."  
  
"Real pirates don`t." Kate protested.  
  
He smirked mockingly. "Oh I forgot me`s not a real pirate. What do I know? But ye `have books, wise books; ye know all `bout pirates." He layed back on his ellbows, his head near to her knees.  
  
Kate cleared his throat. "No, but..."  
  
Jack sat up again and turned to her, his eyes looking serious for once. "Books are not real life, luv. They are just..." he waved carelessly. "Paper. That`s what they are. Paper. Words. Not real. Fantasy."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Ye wanna know what a real pirate does?" he leant closer to her. "He sees a treasure, he chases after it, he takes it and he will never give it back." He raised his hand and ran his finger gently over her cheek. "He boards, he fights, he conquers." He brought his fingers under her chin, raising it up to him; His lips neared hers and suddenly Kate just wanted to wrap her arms around his neck, pull him closer, feel the touch of skin against skin, merge into him.  
  
A loud knock against the open door spoilt the moment.  
  
"Capt`n." An elder man with a round friendly face stood in the doorframe.  
  
Jack sighed and turned around. "Me thinks ye don`t know each other yet. So, that`s Gibbs, me eldest mate." He pointed to the man and back to Kate. "And that`s Kate, our hostage." Kate stiffened. A hostage. She almost had forgotten how she had come to this ship. Jack, who didn`t seem to notice her moodswing, looked questioningly at Gibbs. "What ye want?"  
  
"Ye`re needed on deck, capt`n." Gibbs said.  
  
Jack sighed and looked at Kate. "Ye see, a capt`n work is never done. But" he leant closer, smiling seductively. "me cabin is just beside yers. If ye wanna know what pirates do, ye can come over to me later and find out." He ruffled her hair playfully, before he got up and followed Gibbs outside.  
  
"So what is it?" He asked outside, hurrying along the corridor.  
  
Gibbs, who followed him, hesitated shortly, before he answered. "Ye `have to set a new course, Capt`n."  
  
Jack slowed down and frowned. "Ye know the course. Ye could `have set it yerself." He stopped and turned to his friend, one eyebrow raised high into his forehead. "But," he began slowly. "Ye were concerned, eh?"  
  
Gibbs avoided his eyes mumbling something incoherent. Then he raised his eyes, looking firmly at Jack. "Ye`re not the most patient man, Jack."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"God damn it! She`s Sanders` child. Kidnapping her – okay; blackmailing her family – okay; frightening her a bit - okay. But what did ye think ye were doing in her cabin?"  
  
The corner of Jack`s mouth twitched. "That girl has no respect for anyone. Someone has to teach her." He grinned broadly, quickly moving on. Gibbs followed him more slowly, shaking his head and mumbling. "Women on board mean bad luck." 


End file.
